


Please Come Back

by Kyubey



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hints of Aster, In which everyone is protective of Emil, Jealousy, M/M, Worried Richter, the rest of the gang mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey/pseuds/Kyubey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter breaks Emil's heart and works on correcting his mistake. But, will the friends Emil has gained over the quest allow him to do so?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm late for the Dawn of the New World fandom, but hey, I think I'll write a story anyway, yeah. o Uo This will also be on AO3/FF.
> 
> For those who haven't kept along with my recent stories, I have a major kink for loud, rough sex, so that is probably what you are getting. sob Sorry if that's isn't quite right for you, but I think it is hot when both parties voice their pleasure. Explicit details probably won't happen for another couple chapters…
> 
> BUT HEY, who doesn't want to see Richter get a little jealous in the meantime, ehhhh?
> 
> So, this will take place a litter further into the game, and think of it as a "sidequest" or expansion of the game since I am not planning on it following direct events. ; w;
> 
> Also, have you guys heard their Japanese voices? Cute just like the English version. u vu Dunno if I am going to play this story out in my head in Japanese though. Hmmm.

It had been going on for a while now…

At first, it was an "accidental" kiss… Then, whenever Emil caught up to Richter, they would share shy, inexperienced kisses and comforting hugs. Things then progressed from there to their first time having sex in Asgard's inn. That experience was quite humorous, but exciting nonetheless. After a while of gentle caresses and slow thrusts, Richter was surprised when the younger male demanded he go _harder. Faster._

It probably shouldn't have pleased Richter as much as it did; dropping the gentle act and ravishing Emil in a way the boy could only squirm and scream for him. Emil was a different person in bed, just as he was in Ratatosk Mode, but his eyes still remained the same green color. In the bedroom, it was like both the shy, soft spoken Emil and the revenge, power hungry Ratatosk were both being forced to succumb to the pleasure and show it. Voice it. Richter did not mind one bit. He'd never admit it, but he felt a little haughty because of it.

Soon, as the journey progressed they didn't see each other as often or they had such a short amount of time to be together. They got desperate. It was usually Richter who got Emil's attention some way; either through Aqua, a note left somewhere for Emil to conveniently read it, or to just stand in an alley, just barely visible to the open public, but enough to where Emil noticed. Once attention was grabbed, Richter or Emil would make an excuse to leave the party and go to the assigned destination, which was most of the time a deep alley that shielded them from both public and sunlight if it was there. Neither of them minded, just so long as they had that time together.

Bodies would be pressed against walls, hot breaths mingling in a deep, desperate but passionate kiss, as Richter would disrobe him enough to gain access to what they most desperately wanted- needed. Usually, the straps keeping Emil's top up would be hanging off his shoulders, the top pushed down just enough to view Emil's smooth chest. The back of it would be hiked up and pushed to the side so that his ass would be waiting after his pants were down. To both of their disappointment, they were not to be as loud as they would like to be. Though, Richter still loved to see Emil try and keep his composure, to not let that "pleasure mode" take over completely and give away their position. The way he bit his lips to muffle a moan for a particularly hard thrust, gloved hands clawing at the wall, using it as leverage to push back into Richter. It was all fascinating.

Emil loved it. Richter loved it.

Richter, in all honesty, loved Emil just like the way Emil loved him…

So how did he fuck things up like this…?!

It was a normal meeting. Currently, their location was in Izoold, behind one of the shacks. The village was not large at all, so it didn't hold many options. So, Richter lured Emil out in the middle of the night. His two companions were long asleep by now, having to have traveled to this location for some seafood gels while the others went on ahead. The redhead could hear the faint noise of water crashing against the shore as Emil let out a soft moan into Richter's mouth. The blonde's back was to the wooden shack with arms wrapped around Richter's neck, his lips sealed against the taller man's, legs bare and wrapped around the other's waist.

Richter's hands were on Emil's hips, bouncing him onto his cock as he pushed up, swallowing the sharp gasp Emil let out. Fingers clawed and pulled at Richter's hair and jacket, so badly needing to just scream. The kiss broke, saliva still connecting him until it thinned out and broke, Emil's noises just a bit louder now that nothing was covering him.

"Richter…!" his voice rung out pleadingly.

Richter's head bowed, running his tongue across the boy's bare neck and biting down. Emil shivered, obvious he bit down a moan, and pushed his head closer, wanting more.

"Richter!"

That sweet voice was getting louder, marking the point where they needed to end things before they woke up the whole place. Richter picked up his speed, even though he was a bit worried at the sound of the skin on skin slapping it was causing. Emil was enjoying it all the same. His back arched, his breathing becoming irregular and labored as he chanted yes, yes, _yes!_

Richer dug his nails in the soft skin, his own breathing becoming labored. He pulled his head back and watched Emil's face that showed nothing but absolute pleasure. He always loved to watch Emil. Lusted clouded eyes cracked open, meeting Richter's gaze.

Emil…

The mouth that hung slightly open smiled.

Emil.

With one last thrust, Emil tightened his grip in Richter's hair and bit his lip. With a shaky breath, Emil tensed up and came.

_"Richter!"_

Richter was not far behind. The look on Emil's face combined with the tightening of his walls always satisfied him.

But why…

Why did Richter…?!

_"Aster!"_

Suddenly, the heated moment was dead cold.


	2. The Start of Another Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richter finds Emil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished with the game. Haven't played it in, like, a month because I really don't want to kill Richter. That, and I can't get pass Dexus and Alice.

The look on Emil’s face was one that broke Richter’s heart. The lust that the green eyes once had was gone. Now, they looked broken and sad as tears spilled out. Richter opened his mouth to say something, anything. Nothing came out. The two only stared at each other in disbelief. Then, all too suddenly, Emil pushed Richter away, managing to scoop up his pants before running off.

It took a moment for Richter to process what just happened before springing into action. Fumbling with his pants, the elf hurried out from behind the shack to find Emil was nowhere to be seen. Richter searched for him literally everywhere. He even made Aqua help, but in the end, it didn’t do anything since Emil was still missing by the next morning. 

Richter was tired, both physically and emotionally. All night Richter had been beating himself up and worrying for Emil and their relationship. His arms hung at his sides, his back somewhat slouched as he walked to the entrance of town. 

“I can’t believe he left us!” a familiar voice shrieked out. 

Looking up, Richter could see Marta stomping her feet as she read a piece of paper with Tenebrae hovering over her.

“This is quite unusual even for him…” the Centurion observed.

Marta’s tense posture relaxed a little. “Yeah, I’d say… What could have caused him to go ahead without us…?”

“How careless of him to leave Lady Marta behind! Even if he was in a hurry-” Tenebrae huffed, but then turned when he felt Aqua’s presence, “Wait, I may have found the problem.” 

Marta turned to face Richter, her eyes going wide before narrowing her eyes. “You! Don’t you have better things to do than follo-”

“Where is he?” the elf cut in.

Marta seemed taken aback. “W-wha? Why do you care where Emil is? It is probably your fault that he left!”

She couldn’t be more right.

Richter balled his fists up. “Emil could be in danger if you don’t tell me where he is.” A lie, but he really didn’t want to explain the whole situation. 

“In danger because of you, perhaps?” the Centurion chimed in.

“Shut up, Tenebrae! Master Richter has been looking for Emil all night!” Aqua hissed, eyes narrowed.

Goddamn it, Aqua. Just… _goddamn_ it. 

Marta looked surprised. “All night…? What happened last night?”

Richter almost bit his lip. “I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“You do if you want me to consider telling you where Emil is. What even is the danger you were talking about?”

“Other than yourself, mind you,” Tenebrae added. 

Oh, Richter would love nothing more than to slay this girl where she stood and take her Core. 

“The Vanguard, obviously,” Richter lied, trying to spin something to satisfy them, “I’m not going into details. All I will tell you is that they are after him.”

Marta stared at him, suspicious, “Why would you want to tell him that…? I mean, it would explain him running off since he is too nice to try and put me in danger, but why give him the warning?”

The redhead crossed his arms. “Emil has his uses. Having him dead now may make things harder for me.” 

Marta glared and growled about how selfish the man was, but looked to the note before looking back at him. She was hesitating. 

“If I find Emil, I can tell him more so that he can plan things out more accordingly,” he pushed, eyes on the note. He was so close… “The fact I’m not attacking you now says something. Not telling me where he is only puts him and the rest of your friends in danger.”

Both Tenebrae and Marta looked at him, then at each other, as if talking silently and debating. 

“He…” the girl started quietly, her eyes on the ground, “He went to Meltokio. The note said something suddenly came up, so he had to go on ahead.” She looked up, her blue eyes hard and intense, “If we find out you hurt Emil or this is all a trap, we will kill you!” 

Her threat meant nothing to him. Staring for a moment longer, the redhead turned and made way for the docks. 

“Hmph. As if I would let you kill me. I have no reason to lie about this.”

Throughout the whole boat ride, Richter could feel nothing but stabbing guilt and stress. Aqua tried to encourage conversation, but dropped it after she could see Richter was in deep thought and in no mood to speak to anyone. When the boat docked, the sun was already setting. 

Richter stepped off the boat, but then froze. How would he approach Emil? What if Emil saw him first and went to hide before Richter could even say anything? Taking a deep breath, the elf headed into the town, his eyes darting back and forth between the few people down the roads. Most were probably inside now, so Richter couldn’t really hide himself in a crowd. 

First, Richter checked the inn; asking the receptionist if they had a blonde boy check in with them. To his disappointment, he did not. This made it harder for him since the only place he could be was at that Zelo guy’s house. This could prove to be a problem since the whole gang would probably be there as well. 

It was getting dark now and Richter had stealthily scaled Zelo’s home, looking through any windows he came across. Stepping onto a balcony, he could faintly hear sobbing and sniffling accompanied by a deep voice trying to sooth them. 

It was hard to see what was going on through the curtains, but the crack that it left open allowed the elf to see Emil and Regal sitting on the bed. The blonde had his head in the man’s chest, soaking his poor excuse for a shirt, his arms wrapped tightly around his ribs. A large hand patted Emil’s head while the other rubbed at his back. 

As much as it hurt to see Emil like this, Richter felt something else flare inside of him. He was… angry. Angry for someone else touching Emil in such a way; whether it was sexual or not. To be so intimate with those soothing touches and gaze made Richter want to break the window and gather Emil in his arms. 

Zelos walking into the room snapped Richter out of his thoughts. The man pointed out the door and suggested Regal let his shirt dry off before it was completely soaked before moving to the bed and sitting down. Apparently, it was his turn to comfort Emil. 

“Hey, come on, kid…” Zelos spoke quietly, rubbing Emil’s arm as Regal left, “How about we go out, huh? Some fresh air will do you good. You know what helps a broken heart? Some fine alcohol!”

Emil’s head shot up. “W-what?! I’m n-not even old enough for that s-stuff!” he squeaked out with a broken voice. 

Zelos snickered. “Come on, just a small amount won’t do any harm to ya. Don’t tell Regal!~”

Sputtering, Emil was heaved up and dragged out of the room as fast as a blink of an eye. Moving to follow right behind them was a fuming Richter.


End file.
